


I always wanted a pet. Now I have you. (Perceptor/Drift)

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Double Valves, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift likes being in control and Perceptor likes not having to think and just <i>be</i>. </p><p>I went with the other definition of 'pet' for this prompt, as in someone dear verses 'pet' as in animal play. And used the idea of two valves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I always wanted a pet. Now I have you. (Perceptor/Drift)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Bammshee asked for this and it took me entirely too long to get it back to you. I'm sorry! The holidays really cut in on my editing time. Thank you so much for the prompt and the opportunity to write them (one of my otps) for you!

I always wanted a pet. Now I have you.” Perceptor/Drift if that's okay?? :)  
\---------------

It started off slowly, neither admitting to needing certain things from their lover. Drift eventually noticed that the more assertive he was, the harder Perceptor overloaded. Long conversations over the course of late nights had lead to a mutual understanding. Perceptor craved the freedom of not having to think. Drift enjoyed being able to control something since his life had always been so far out of his control. 

"Before I had, well anything really, I always wanted a pet. To have another being to care for me as I cared for it. That unyielding devotion, one small thing that was actually mine.” Drift's tilted Perceptor's head back, caressing the cables in the scientist's throat. “Now I have you, and I can't imagine anything better. That you trust me so absolutely is beyond amazing to me.”

The small platinum lock on his collar clicked, and Perceptor shifted to nuzzled at Drift’s abdominal plating. "What do you need from me tonight my master?" Perceptor whispered into Drift's middle. Perceptor licked and kissed along the much-loved striped plating in Drift's midsection. "All that I am is yours to command.” 

Drift stroked the dark helm for a moment relishing their closeness before he spoke again. "Come then pet and take care of me. My day was, not so good." 

"As you wish, master" the soft, cultured accent running over Drift like heated oil. 

 

Drift’s fingertips traced along Perceptor’s cheek. "Such a good pet." A gentle pull on his collar had Perceptor standing before the smaller mech. Another tug brought his head to Drift for a long, slow kiss that had Perceptor’s plating heating and engine purring. “I think you’ve earned a reward.” Drift pulled down on Perceptor’s collar, “On your knees, pet. Turn around face down aft up. Open all your panels.” 

 

Perceptor moved quickly into position, plating heating as Drift’s purring voice praised his obedience. It was a glorious thing not to have to think, to shut out the entire world and just _be_ , trusting that Drift would take care of him, knowing that his compliance would bring Drift equal amounts of pleasure. Perceptor's breath caught as single fingertip slowly traced circles the individual components of his interface array. 

"How should I reward you, pet?” It wasn't a question, not that Perceptor could think of an answer. With each circuit of teasing touches Drift would dip his finger into Perceptor's valve, and then that slicked finger would rub the tight pucker of the larger mech’s aft valve. “Should I take you rough and hard here on the floor? Or maybe, drag it out, take my time with you until you're a whimpering mess? Or maybe I truss you up nice and tight then leave you there until shift start tomorrow?” 

It all sounded amazing to Perceptor, especially spoken in Drift’s deeper gravelly tones. Those vivid words were driving Perceptor into a wordless bliss filled haze of pleasure. 

“Well, whatever I decide, let's start with this. I know you like it, and we'll consider it a prelude to the fun.” Drift's hand coiled around Perceptor's spike. “Watch me Perceptor.” Drift smirked as the dark helm ducked to comply then gasped. Drift loved to hear the stifled moans as his pet watched him work. Teal biolights on the maroon spike brightened as Drift's black hand work the spike until it's fully online and dripping with pre-fluids. "There we go. Now you're ready.” 

Something thin and cold slipped into Perceptor's leaking valve. It was swirled inside him, giving just enough stimulation to draw a wanton moan free from the panting scientist. The targeting reticle focused on the sounding rod as it came into Perceptor's view. His database scrolled the chemical composition of the rod, its length, and diameter, his mind only supplied a whispered chant of “Yes, oh please yes!” Followed by a deep moan as the rod slicked by his own fluids was slowly being inserted into the transfluid channel of his spike. 

"You like that, pet?” Drift's voice washed over Perceptor driving his charge all the higher. The sounding rod was twisted back and forth as it was worked deeper and deeper into his spike. Small nodules along the rod teased at sensors inside Preceptor’s spike as they passed over each other. “Don’t overload yet. I’m not done with you, pet.” Perceptor watched as Drift clipped a small pendulum weight was attached the end of the sounding rod’s loop. “Just a little extra something to keep you distracted while I get the rest ready.” Drift scratched a claw tip from base to tip of Perceptor’s spike, before he set the pendulum to swinging. 

“Oh! Primus, Drift...” Perceptor’s words dissolved into a groan. Drift was slowly pouring warmed oil over Perceptor's bared array. Drift’s battle worn fingers pushed oil into each of his valves, slowly, making sure each was well and thoroughly lubricated before he continued. 

“I need to you to relax, and open for me, pet.” A dark finger circling his aft valve let Perceptor know exactly what Drift wanted opened. It took the larger mech a few minutes to focus through the haze of pleasure enough to cycle the smaller valve’s calipers open. “You're such a good pet, so eager to please me, so compliant to my every desire.” Drift fingered the loosened hole before placing a sucking kiss on the clenching hole. “Mmm, I could feast on you, pet, but I have other plans for us tonight.”

A set of magnetic balls was slowly pushed inside Perceptor one a time. As each breached him, Drift made Perceptor count them aloud, as a distraction to help keep him from overloading. “Five, this time, Percy. You’re doing so well. Now keep them in and remember you can’t overload until you’ve given me mine first.” A nod was the only response Drift got from the trembling scientist. “Ready for the next one?” Another nod and a gasp followed as the replica of Drift’s spike was pushed inside Perceptor’s main valve. “If I were entering you, I’d be working myself in slowly. Pushing in one micrometer at a time. Just enough to pull that little gasp out of you that I love so much, before I back out and start again.” Drift simulated his words with the action of the false spike as he worked it in and out of his pet until it was seated fully within Perceptor's valve. “Time to close up now, pet. Can’t have all my hard work going to waste can we?” Perceptor closed both covers to his valves, while Drift gave the sounding rod another twist and set the pendulum to swinging again. 

“Up on all fours now pet.” Drift placed a hand under Perceptor’s chin to help his trembling pet get his hands under him. “Ready for the last part?” Drift stroked Perceptor’s lower lip to work it out from between the scientist's teeth. “Open wide, pet, and then we can begin.” Perceptor groaned around the gag ring Drift worked in between his teeth. The gag's magnetic straps fastened to his helm to hold the gag in place. Drift's dark thumb slipped inside his gaping mouth to stroke his pet’s waiting tongue. “You look so good like this, all gussied up. Wonder what your towers caste would think of their pride and joy playing sub to common gutter trash. It wouldn’t matter though would it? You love being my pet don’t you?” 

Perceptor’s silver tongue wrapped around the thumb exploring his oral cavity as he hummed his accent to his master. It was the truth, and not just for what they gave each other. Drift had earned Perceptor’s trust. Not a thing lightly given, especially in a time of war. 

Drift released his spike from it’s housing, his biolights pulsing in time with this racing spark. “Then ready to show me, then pet?” Drift pulled his hand from Perceptor’s head and came up on his knees. “You can overload with me, but not before me, do you understand me, my pet?” 

Perceptor nodded as he nuzzled Drift’s spike. 

“All right then pet, you can begin.” Drift fought back his own groan as Perceptor’s silver tongue flashed out to lick at the bead of transfluid gathered on the tip of his spike. Perceptor, ever methodical worked Drift’s spike over thoroughly. No part was left unlicked by the flat of his tongue as he sucked the spike down or the pointed tip as he raised off it. Once he’d coated the entire length with his oral fluids, Perceptor caught Drift’s eyes as he set his rhythm, slow at first, building gradually to the pace he knew Drift loved. When Drift held his helm tight to his white abdominal plating, Perceptor purred adding, even more, stimulation to Drift’s spike bring his master to a joint locking overload. 

Drift was slowly brought down from his high by soothing strokes along his waist. Perceptor’s dark fingers were lovingly tracing the different colored plating along his stomach. The scientist sensitive fingers mapping out his spinal strut as he works kinks out of cabling pulled tight by the intensity of his overload. 

“You are so good to me, pet.” Drift cooed to Perceptor as he worked the toys and bindings from the larger mechs frame. He kissed the hosing at Perceptor’s side, his throat cables, massaging his sore jaw, after removing the ring gag. The rest of their night is spent wrapped in one another purring and petting their adoration and appreciation for the intimate bliss found in one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm falling asleep as I post this, but I didn't want to wait any longer. 
> 
> If you see any flubs or mistakes let me know and I'll get them fixed or explain why I did what I did. After I've slept that is...


End file.
